


Slytherins Love Hufflepuffs

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, SHIELD Daddies Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not really sure why so many of us seem to spend so much time with Hufflepuffs…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Love Hufflepuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SHIELD Daddies Day!
> 
> In case it's not clear, Nick and Natasha are Slytherins and Phil, Skye, and Clint are Hufflepuffs.

“I heard you’ve taken one of the first years under your wing.”

Phil turned from the essay he was writing, smiling when he saw Nick standing behind him. He glanced around the library to see if Madam Pince was anywhere near. She wasn’t, so he reached out to grab Nick’s tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Skye’s an orphan muggleborn,” Phil said as they broke apart, both smiling and breathing a little harder than normal. “I think she’s going to need someone there.”

Nick inclined his head, the only sign he’d give of agreement, Phil knew from experience. “As long as she doesn’t interfere with date night,” he said.

Phil laughed, reaching over to smooth away Nick’s frown from being laughed at. “You know I wouldn’t do that, it’s hard enough to work around Prefect duties as is” he said, smiling fondly. “Besides, you should know that since you got your own little duckling fifth year.”

“I’d like you to call her that to her face,” Nick replied after a moment of sputtering in surprise. “And she’s hanging around Barton now, she doesn’t need me so much anymore.”

“Oh stop that,” Phil said, rolling his eyes. “You know she’d still follow you anywhere. And don’t Slytherins always stick together?”

Nick sighed, but gave a little smile. “That we do,” he said. “Although I’m not really sure why so many of us seem to spend so much time with Hufflepuffs…”

Phil punched his boyfriend lightly in the arm, laughing. “It’s because we’re so great,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle Nick’s cheek, giving him a quick peck.

“Yeah,” Nick replied, smiling more widely now, “I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
